¿JUGAMOS?
by CandyStorys
Summary: Candice White Andley y Terrence Grandchester. Muy diferentes pero muy iguales en diferentes aspectos, vivieron una infancia muy dura pero se recompensaran conociendose en una fiesta en Brazil que hacia su amigo Neil. Quien diría que hasta donde llegaron y lucharon empezó con un ¿JUGAMOS?.
1. Prologo

Hola chicos y chicas, estoy empezando mi primer Fic. Me anime a escribir este ya que me encantan los Fanfics de Candy, asique quise hacer el mio. Espero y les guste.

 **PROLOGO**

 **¿JUGAMOS?**

 **Candice White Andley y Terrence Grandchester, vivieron la misma fuerte vida pero en diferentes lugares. Se conocen en una acera afuera de un Club nocturno, años despues se reencuentran en una fiesta donde comienzan su "JUEGO". Pero quien pensaria que todo comenzo en un ¿JUGAMOS?.**

Si te gusto el PROLOGO, dale a favorito o deja un review. En unos minutos o horas subire el primer capitulo, espero que si te gusta apoyes la serie con un review o un favorite o un follow. Nos leemos la proxima :D.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola chicos, estoy muy contenta de comenzar mi primer Fanfic, espero sus bonitos comentarios y su apoyo en la serie si es de su agrado. Antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy, sin mas preambulos el primer capitulo.

¿JUGAMOS?

Candice White Andley vivio en un orfanato hasta la edad de 12 años, fue adoptado por la familia Andley por el Tio William. La Tia Abuela no estaba complacida al principio pero al final le tomo a Candy un amor incondicional. Candy en el trancurso del tiempo conocio a sus primos que ahora eran sus hermanos, Archie, Anthony y Stear, Candy habia conocido a los padres de su ¿Padre? podria decirse, asique ellos decidieron tomar la tutela de Candy.

-Hola mama-. Sonreia Candy bajando por las escaleras junto a sus hermanos Archie,Anthony, Stear y Albert.

-Hola mi amor-. Sonreia Elizabeth Andley.

-¿Y Rosemary?-. Dijo su padre riendo.

-Ya sabes como son las adolecentes-. Rio Albert.

-Que mal que pienses asi hermanito-. Reia Rosemary mientras corria apresurada por las escaleras.

-Calma-. Rio Archie.

-Ya chicos, vengan a comer-. Rio su padre William II.

La familia comio entre risas, conversaciones amenas y planes para el fin de semana.

-Chicos este fin de semana no haremos nada-. Dijo su madre un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?-. Dijo Candy un poco triste.

-Tendremos que viajar mitad de año a Europa-. Dijo su padre triste.

-¿¡6 meses!?-. Gritaron todos.

-No se alteren chicos, nos da tristeza pero se quedaran con la Tia Elroy-. Sonrio su madre para tranquilizar los asuntos.

-Esta bien madre comprendemos-. Dijo Albert sincero.

-Bueno hijos..eh... mañana partimos-. Dijo su madre tranquila.

-Esta bien mama...al fin de al cabo siempre se van-. Dijo corriendo a su cuarto.

-!Candy!-. Se levanto su madre.

-Querida calmate, te puede hacer daño-. Sonrio su padre.

-Amor pero Candy..-. Dijo su madre tranquilizandose

Candy lloraba en su habitacion, ella sabia el triste destino de su madre, sabia que no le quedaria mucho tiempo con ella. Pero le dio mucha furia cuando se entero que se irian a Europa por 6 meses.

-Mi amor-. habrio su madre delicadamente la puerta.

-Vete, !No te quiero ver!-. Grito Candy.

-Amor... porfavor escuchame tengo que decirte algo-. Dijo nerviosa.

-!QUE QUIERES QUE SEPA!, !QUE TIENES CANCER!, !QUE TE MORIRAS PRONTO!-. Grito Candy llorando.

-Candy...-. dijo su madre llorando.

-No llores...Solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola-. Dijo Candy.

-Esta bien...partimos mañana-. Dijo su madre saliendo.

Candy lloraba y lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta que cuando no pudo mas, callo dormida en su alcoba.

A la mañana siguiente, sus padres partian muy temprano. Todos estaban despidiendolos menos Candy.

-¿Y Candy?-. Dijo su madre deprimida.

-No quiso salir-. Dijo Anthony triste.

-Amor tenemos que irnos-. Dijo su padre dandole un beso a sus hijos.

-Esta bien... nos vemos en 6 meses mis amores-. Sonrio su madre.

-Adios-. dijeron los chicos.

Paso 1 semana cuando los chicos bajan a desayunar. Candy ya estaba mucho mejor en compañía de Annie y Patty se sentaron a desayunar. Ya que la noche pasada habian tenido una divertida pijamada.

-Buenos dias-. Sonrio Annie mirando a Archie sonrojada.

-Buenos dias-. Dijeron los demas.

-Sentemonos a desayunar-. Sonrio La Tia Elroy.

La Tia Elroy tenia algo muy fuerte que decirles, pero estaban invitados asique seria muy imprudente decirlo enfrente de todos.

Candy y sus amigas salieron al patio a resbalarse por la colina con los chicos. La Tia Elroy admiraba la escena sonriendo mirandolos desde el porche. Estaba muy feliz viendolos juntos, deseaba que ello perdurara por siempre.

-Señora Elroy, ¿Cuándo le dira?, es mejor que lo sepan por usted que por los chismes-. Dijo la sirvienta y dama de compañía de Candy Dorothy.

-Lo se Dorothy, pero por ahora dejemoslos disfrutar-. sonreia la Tia.

-Esta bien-. Sonrio Dorothy.

Los chicos estaban muy contentos. Pero entraron sucios a la mansion cosa que io que Dorothy se enojara.

-Chicos salgan estan muy sucios-. Dijo Dorothy molesta.

-Dorothy hace mucho frio nos metimos al lago-. Dijo Candy traviesa.

-¿¡Con esa ropa!?-. Grito Dorothy aterrada.

-Si... ¿Teniamos mucha calor-. Dijo Archie Travieso.

-!Chicos esa ropa es carisima-. Dijo Dorothy molesta.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo la Tia molesta.

-es que los chicos quieren entrar asi de sucios-. Los señalo Dorothy.

-Los chicos sonrieron inocentes-

-Chicos entren... Annie y Patty cambiense ya nosotros hablaremos de esto-. Dijo su tia seria.

-Esta bien Señora Elroy-. dijo Annie con la cabeza abajo.

-Tia Elroy-. Sonrio la tia llendose a su alcoba.

A las 5:30 Annie y Patty ya se habian ido. Los chicos se alistaban para bajar a cenar, pero nunca se esperarian lo que les diria la Tia.

-!Buenas noches Tia!-. Sonrio Candy abrazandola.

-Buenas noches Candy-. Dijo sonriente la Tia

-¿Tus hermanos?-. sonrio la Tia.

-Estan alistandose, cosas de hombres-. Haciendo que las 2 rieran.

-¿Cómo que cosas de Hombres?-. Dijeron los chicos a la vez con enojo fingido.

-Nada... comamos-. corrio Candy a sentarse.

-Te salvaste pequeña pecosa-. Rio Anthony.

-!Anthony!-. Dijo Candy fusilandolo con la mirada.

-Chicos-. Rio la Tia.

Trajeron la cena, y la tia pidio privacidad ya que tenia que contarles algo muy importante

-Chicos hay algo que quiero decirles-. Dijo la tia seria.

-¿Qué pasa Tia?-. Dijo Candy soltando su tenedor y dejandolo en la fina porcelana.

-Todos prestaron atencion-

-Chicos esto es muy fuerte...¿tomenlo con calma si ?-. Dijo la tia seria.

-tia no nos asustes-. Dijo Stear nervioso.

-Chicos.. mientras sus padres abordaban un avion a holanda... callo su avion-. Dijo triste.

-Pero.. ¿estan bien verdad?-. Dijo Archie nervioso.

-Chicos... no se salvaron-. Dijo la Tia soltando en llanto.

-¿¡Que!?-. Gritaron todos.

-Chicos calmense-. Dijo la tia.

-!NO, MIS PADRES MURIERON Y QUE NOS CALMEMOS!-. Grito Candy.

-Candy calmate-. Dijo Albert.

-!QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA!-. Grito Candy.

-Candy calma-. Dijo Stear.

-¿¡Y ROSEMARY!?-. Grito Candy mirando a la Tia.

-La tia bajo la cabeza-

-Candy salio llorando a su habitacion-

-Candy..-. Dijo la tia.

-Tia dejela-. Dijo Albert agachando su cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar.

-Me retiro tia-. Dijo Albert.

-Yo igual-. Dijeron los chicos corriendo.

-Señora...-. Dijo Dorothy.

-Me retiro Dorothy.. ve a ver a los chicos-. Dijo la Tia levantandose

Candy lloraba en su profundo dolor, sus padres habian muerto, se habian quedado con la Tia Elroy.

-Buenos Dias-. Dijo Candy con su pijama de hace 2 dias, sin peinarse y sin bañarse, con los ojos llorozos a mas no poder, y con unas bolsas muy marcadas.

-Buenos dias-. Dijo Candy llorosa.

-Candy..-. Dijeron todos.

-Hermanita llevas dias asi porfavor ya mejora-. Dijo Anthony triste, le olia ver a su hermana asi.

-No puedo...- lloraba Candy.

-Chicos nos iremos a Londres-. Dijo la Tia seria.

-¿¡Que!?-. Gritaron todos.

-Chicos...tenemos que cambiar de aires... alejarnos de aquí-. Dijo la tia seria.

-Tia no nos podemos ir...aqui estan nuestros amigos...el cuerpo de nuestros padres...todo-. Dijo Anthony.

-Chicos.. ya esta decidido partimos mañana-. Dijo decidida la tia.

-!AHHHH!-. Gritaron todos parandose bruscamente de la mesa.

-!CHICOS VUELVAN!-. Grito la tia.

-!Ire a empacar!-. grito Candy.

-!Yo igual!-. Gritaron los demas.

Continuara..

Espero les alla gustado este primer capitulo, apoyen la serie dandole a favorito o siguiendola. no olviden dejar sus reviews y nos leemos la proxima chau.


	3. Capitulo 2

hola chicos y chicas. Estoy muy contenta de continuar este lindo Fic, Antes de comenzarlo me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy.

Sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

¿JUGAMOS?

Capitulo 2

Era de mañana cuando Candy y su familia partian a un nuevo lugar para vivir, Inglaterra Londres. Antes de irse, Candy se dirigio a la tumba de sus padres junto a sus hermanos.

-Mama...Papa...-. Miraba Candy llorando.

-No llores Candy... ellos saben que estarmos muy bien con la tia-. Sonrio Albert.

-Lo se.. pero los extraño-. Dijo Candy.

-Todos los extrañamos-. Dijo Archie.

-Chicos tenemos que irnos-. Dijo Stear triste. - Adios papa-. Sonrio Stear. - Adios mama-. Sonrio.

-Mama, papa los extrañare-. Sonrio Anthony.

-Bueno.. fuera lagrimas y vamonos-. Sonrio Albert.

-Esta bien-. Dijeron todos.

Fue su ultimo adios a su pais natal Lakewood. 1 hora despues de salir de la mansion llegaron al Aeropuerto, y abordaron su avion con destino a Londres.

-Gracias Tia-. Sonrio Candy.

-¿Por qué?-. Dijo ella intrigada.

-Por cuidar de nosotros-. Sonrio ella.

-Es mi deber-. Sonrio ella.

Ya todos se encontraban dormidos excepto la tia y Candy. Horas despues consiliaron el sueño y quedaron profundamente dormida.

las 15 horas pasaron muy rapido, cuando despertaron ya estaban los chicos desayunando unos pankekes franceses, jugo de uvas y huevos revueltos.

-Buenos dias Dormilona-. Dijo Anthony riendose.

-Anthony-. Dijo Candy molesta.

-Ya me calmo-. Rio el.

-Pide tu desayuno-. sonrio Archie.

-Los huevos revueltos estan riquisimos-. Dijo Stear comiendo otro bocado.

-Y los panquekes ni se diga-. Dijo Albert riendo.

Cuando llegaron a Londres, Candy estaba completamente fascinada. Simplemente Londres era un lugar hermoso, caian delicadas gotas de lluvia sobre su cara, hay se percato que tenia que entrar a la limosina.

Fueron 20 minutos de camino a su nuevo hogar, entre risas, cuentos y nuevos sueños llegaron. Una mansion color Beige con el simbolo Andley afuera. Unas finas y delicadas verjas de ojo que amurallaban la mansion, un porton color café, y un patio gigante con una gran colina. Era sencillamente perfecto.

-Todos bajaron del auto-

-Tia esto es encantador-. Sonrio Candy admirando la casa.

-Si tia es hermosa-. Añadieron los demas.

-Y eso que no han visto la casa completa-. Sonrio la Tia

-¿Y que esperamos?-. Dijo Anthony sonriente.

La casa tenia un hermoso resividor, una inmensa sala con muebles muy finos y caros, una cocina para los empleados con los mas caros utencilios, habian 12 cuartos, los baños y la sala estudio. El cuarto de Candy llevaba una gran cama King, con un covertor color blanco de seda, un cuarto colo aqua, unos ventanales hermosos, una comoda divina, y una television moderna.

-Es hermoso tia-. Sonrio Candy.

-Todo para la princesa de la casa-. Sonrio la Tia.

-Gracias..-. La abrazo.

Despues de que dieran un recorrido por toda la casa, los chicos bajaron a cenar muy bien vestidos.

-Buenas tardes tia-. Sonreian todos.

-Buenas Tardes muchachos-. Sonrio ella.

-Sus clases comienzan el otro mes-. Sonrio la Tia. - Estudiaran en el colegio de San Pablo-. Dijo La Tia contenta. - Ademas Annie y Paty vienen con ustedes-. Sonrio.

-!Que Alegria!-. Dijo Candy feliz.

Almorzaron salmon ahumado con papas rellenas y una ensalada de lechugas y tomates. Todo estaba simplemente riquisimo, las papas y el salmon comvinaban muy bien con la ensalada.

El mes se paso rapido, entre visitas al Big Been, caminatas por el centro, idas a los museos los dias se les pasaron rapido hasta el momento de partir.

-Adios tia-. Sonreian todos.

-Adios mis amores, los vere los fines de semana, portense bien.-. Sonreia la tia desde la puerta.

-Si tia-. sonrieron todos.

Annie y Paty ya se encontraban con los chicos, la tia Elroy se encargaria de ellas mientras sus padres terminaban unos negocios en Holanda.

40 minutos despues de dejar la casa, llegaron al gran Colegio de San Pablo. Candy estaba fastidiada ya que no se le daba el estudio, Annie estaba contenta por que estaria con Archie, Paty le encanto el salon de ciencias al igual que Stear, y Anthony adoraba el campo al igual que Candy.

-Es hermoso-. Decia Candy mientras caminaba con los chicos.

-Si, es preocioso hay un gran salon de ciencias-. Se emocionaron Paty y Stear.

-!Y un gran gimnasio!-. Sonrio Archie.

-Y mucha naturaleza-. Dijo Anthony.

En eso Candy vio una colina muy parecida a la de Lakewood, recordo a sus padres y le dolio mucho.

-Candy lloraba en el pasto-

-Candy...-. Dijeron sus amigas y sus hermanos.

-Es que es tan dificil-. Lloraba ella.

-Lo se Candy... pero veras que mama y papa estan felices-. Sonrio Anthony dandole la mano para que levantase.

-Ven aquí-. Dijeron todos.

Se abrazaron como la familia que eran, que tanto necesitaban. Annie habia perdido a su madre meses atrás, y Paty a su padre. Eran una familia.

Lo que no sabian es que un guapo ingles de cabello café oscuro, con ojos color zafiro los observaba arriba de un arbol. Admiraba a la rubia, a sus 14 años ya Terry se habia enamorado a primera vista.

Continuara...

Hola chicos y chicas, espero y les alla gustado este capitulo y lo que llevo escrito. espero su apoyo en la serie, no olviden dejar sus reviews, sus follows o sus favoritos. Nos leemos la proxima besos :D.


	4. Capitulo 3

hola chicos y chicas, estoy aqui hoy para un nuevo capitulo. Espero y les guste y apoyen la serie con sus favoritos y reviews, antes de comenzar me gustaria decir que los personajes no son mios, si no de las creadoras de Candy Candy, sin mas preambulos el siguiente capitulo.

 **¿JUGAMOS?**

 **Capitulo 3**

Despues de ese emotivo abrazo los chicos se fueron dejando sola a Candy. Ella decidio subir a un arbol para ver mejor la vista, Londres era hermoso.

-Londres es hermoso..-. Dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Y espera que vallas a escocia-. Dijo una voz burlona.

-¿Quién eres?-. Dijo Candy nerviosa y asustada.

-No te asustes que se te notaran las pecas-. Rio Terry con mucha fuerza.

-!Grosero!-. Grito ella dandole la espalda.

-!Cuidado te caeras!-. Dijo el. -Si no sabes subirlos, mejor no los subas-. Dijo sarcastico.

-Subo arboles desde los 6 años-. Dijo sacandole la lengua.

-interesante señorita pecas-. Rio el.

-Asique Candy... yo soy Terrence Grandchester, pero puedes decirme Terry-. Sonrio mirandola a los ojos.

-¿Aqui debo sorprenderme?-. Rio ella.

-No-. Dijo sarcastico entre risas.

-Bueno Terry... ya somos amigos-. Sonrio ella.

Candy tiene unos ojos deslumbrantes, una sonrisa divina que encanta a cualquiera, y esos cabellos dorados-. Pensaba Terry.

-Es tan guapo, digno del apellido Grandchester. Me recuerda tanto a mi padre, gracioso ingreido e igocentrico. - Pensaba ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Dijo el

-No... nada me recordaste a alguien-. Sonrio ella.

-¿A quien?-. Dijo curioso.

-A mis padres..-. Dijo ella. - murieron hacia 1 año-. Sonrio ella. - Tengo un recuerdo bonito de ellos, pero solo es uno-. Dijo Candy bajando la cabeza. -Nunca se encontraban en casa, y cuando lo estuvieron nos fuimos de picnic-. Sonrio ella.

-Candy... no mires hacia atrás, mira hacia adelante, siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante-. Sonrio el.

Paso 1 año y Candy y Terry a sus 13 y 14 años, formaron una amistad inseparable. Iban juntos a todas partes, se contaban sus secretos, su vida pasada y de sus padres. Terry estaba enamorado de ella al igual que ella de el, el uno del otro se deslumbraban. Aunque Terry fuera muy egocentrico, y sarcastico eso a Candy le encantaba, ademas a Terry le encantaba la forma de ser de Candy, muy divertida e diferente a las demas cosa que la hacia unica.

-!Hola Candy!-. Salia Terry a abrazarla.

-Hola Terry-. Dijo ella decaida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Dijo el preocupado.

-Terry... me ire a Italia-. Dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos.

-!No te puedes ir Candy!-. Dijo el preocupado.

-Terry... me olvidaras, siempre pasa siempre olvidas a una amiga-. Dijo Candy con una sonrisa fingida.

-Pero nunca a tu primer amor..-. Dijo el llorando con la cabeza baja.

-Si Candy, tu eres mi primer amor y siempre lo seras-. Sonrio el.

-Y tu el mio Terry-. Sonrio ella.

-Porfavor Candy.. no te vallas-. Dijo el.

-Terry...-. Dijo llorando.

-Te visitaremos en las vacaciones-. Dijo graciosa.

-Y yo te visitare cuando pueda-. Dijo el.

En eso Terry la tomo por la cintura y la beso, fue su primer beso, el primer beso de ambos. La beso apasionadamente fue un beso de despedida por que un adios no es para siempre.

-Terry...-. Dijo ella.

-Candy te escribire cuando pueda-. sonrio el. - Pero me niego a perderte-. Dijo abrazandola.

Semanas despues, Candy, La Tia , Annie Paty y sus hermanos partieron a Italia. Candy estaba muy triste, pensaba un noviazgo con Terry, estaba completamente enamorada de eso no habia duda. Por su parte, Terry estaba muy deprimido no queria ver a nadie, y eso le empezo a preocupar a su padre.

-Su padre toco la puerta-

-¿Quién?-. Dijo Terry llorando.

-Soy yo-. Sonrio su padre.

-¿Por qué lloras?-. Dijo sentandose en la cama.

-Por que se va-. Dijo Terry apretando la almohada.

-Hay hijo.. tranquilo te llevare a los 18-. Dijo su padre.

-Falta mucho-. Dijo mirandolo.

-Si... pero es mejor mas tarde que nunca-. Dijo riendo.

-¿Me llevas a despedirla?-. Dijo suplicandole.

-No puedo hijo.. losiento dile a cualquiera de los choferes-. Dijo desaliñandole el pelo. - Nos vemos mas tarde-. Dijo su padre saliendo por la puerta.

Minutos despues terry se arreglo para que uno de los choferes lo llevaran, su madrastra estaba de viaje con sus medios-hermanos. Asique tenia la casa para el solo.

-Hola...¿Jon me puedes llevar al puerto?-. Dijo Terry suplicante.

-Losiento joven Terry pero no puedo.. tengo que llevarle cosas a su padre-. Dijo Serio.

-Esta bien... gracias-. Sonrio.

Le pregunto a todos los choferes, pero no tuvo respuesta. Nadie pudo llevarlo asique se fue muy triste a su cuarto lamentandose no haber ido a despedirse de Candy.

 **Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto...**

-Candy ya hay que subir-. Sonrio Archie. - Vamos-. Dijo el agarrandola.

-Espera-. Dijo buscando a Terry.

-Candy ya va a abordar el avion-. Dijo Archie.

-!Espera!-. Grito ella.

-Candy ya abordara porfavor vamonos-. Dijo Archie.

-Esta bien-. Dijo ella triste

Candy sabia como era el padre de Terry, asique supuso que por esa razon no pudo venir, subio al avion y miraba por la ventanilla Londres, su pais, el pais donde habia conocido el amor.

-Adios...-. Dijo mirando la ventanilla.

Horas despues llegaron a Italia donde Candy curso los ultimos 4 años. Se graduo al igual que sus hermanos, estudiaba la carrera de Medicina, pero por el momento todos estaban de vacaciones asique decidieron irse todas las vacaciones a Brazil, donde se quedarian en la casa de su amigo Neil.

-!Hola Neil!-. Saludo Archie alegre.

!Hola Archie!-. Saludo Neil.

-Oye en unas horas ya salimos, ¿Ya estas alla?-. Dijo Archie.

-!Si!, llegamos hace una hora-. Decia.

-Dile que me salude a Eliza-. grito Candy.

-Esta bien Candy-. Rio Neil.

-Nos vemos alla-. Dijo Archie.

-Hasta luego-. dijeron todos.

Ya todos habian crecido, Candy tenia 18 al igual que Anthony, Archie y Stear tenian 20 y Albert 28. Todos habian cambiado como fisica e intelectualmente. Candy estaba hermosa, la adolecencia le habia sentado muy bien. Se veia completamente hermosa. Ya presentaba unas notables curvas, un cuerpo detallado por hacer danza y ejercicio,y un abdomen plano.

Los chicos salieron desde el medio dia hasta las 6 de la tarde hora de la cena, venian llenos de paquetes que venian llenos de traje de baños, ropa fresca protector solar y sombreros.

-!Hola mis amores!-. Sonrio la tia.- !Vienes cargados!-. Exclamo.

-Si tia compramos ropa padrisima-. Sonrio Candy.

-Y nosotros trajes de baño-. Dijeron los chicos.

-Bueno.. ya a comer-. Sonrio la Tia.

Los chicos cenaban y minutos despues llego Albert del consorcio Andley. Pidio permiso y se sento en la mesa.

-Chicos ya se que se van a Brazil-. Sonrio Albert.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, ustedes son lo mas importante para mi y para la tia-. Sonrio.

-No te preocupes tio, nos cuidaremos-. Sonrio.

En la cena hubieron risas, charlas amenas, sonrisas y muchos planes para la llegada a Brazil.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos partieron a Brazil, despues de 16 horas de viaje llegaron a Sao Pablo Brazil.

-Que divino-. Dijo Candy, se sentia la brisa de las olas del mar rosando la cara de los chicos. El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, simplemente era un lugar para vacacionar.

-Llego Niel-. Rio Archie.

-!Hola chicos!-. Dijo Neil sonriente, se veia muy guapo venia vestido con unos Bermudas color crema y una camila azul cielo se veia muy bien.

-!Hola Neil!-. Sonrio Candy abrazandolo.

-!Hola Candy te ves muy bien!-. Sonrio Neil admirandola.

-¿Y las demas?-. Dijo Neil intrigado.

-Bueno Annie viene llegando con Paty, no demoraran mas de 4 horas-. Dijo Anthony.

-Bueno, !Vamonos!-. Dijo Neil.

-!Claro!-. Dijo Stear acompañado de los demas subiendo a la limosina.

Despues de unos 10 minutos de camino llegaron a la mansion Leagan, era muy hermosa estaba al frente de la playa era color naranja fosforecente y se veia muy hermosa.

-!Que linda!-. Dijo Candy sonriendo.

-!Gracias Candy!-. Sonrio Neil.

-Es muy agradable-. Dijeron los demas.

-!Gracias!, pero ahora pasemos-. Sonrio Neil.

Entraron a la mansion, era muy espaciosa y tenia 11 cuartos y 5 baños. Eran muy espaciosos las habitaciones.

Horas despues llegaron Annie y Paty junto a Isabell la prima de Paty.

-Bueno chicas Annie dormira con Candy, y Paty con su prima-. Dijo Neil sonriente.

-!Esta bien!-. Dijeron todas contentas.

-Chicos ustedes dormiran juntos Anthony con Stear y Archie dormira con un amigo que llegara en la madrugada-. Dijo Neil.

-Vamos a comer-. Dijo Neil.

-Esta bien-. Dijeron todos.

Los chicos cenaron una deliciosa comida con pescado y patacones, todo estaba muy delicioso, los cocineros habian hecho su mejor esfuerzo ya que venian de francia.

-Todo esta muy rico-. Dijo Candy mientras Camila recogia su plato.

-Muchas gracias-. Sonrio la sirvienta.

-!CAMILA LARGATE A TRBAJAR Y NO MOLESTES A CANDY!-. Grito Neil enojado.

-Neil tranquilo no me a hecho nada-. Dijo Candy sincera.

-Disculpalo-. Sonrio Candy.

-Camila le regalo una sonrisa y se fue-

Los chicos miraban el espectaculo asombrados.

-¿Y Eliza?-. Sonrio Candy.

-Esta de compras no vendra hasta mañana-. Sonrio Neil.

-Esta bien-. Sonrio Candy.

-¿Qué tal si nos metemos en la piscina?-. Dijo Anthony.

-Pero es de noche-. Dijo sorprendido neil.

-De verdad, es muy divertido en el verano hacemos una fiesta en la noche en la alberca-. Dijo Candy.

-Bueno esta bien, total Terry llegara hasta la noche-. Dijo Neil riendo.

-Terry..-. Dijo Candy asombrada.

¿Sera el Terry que ella conocida?, ¿Sera el que ella ama?. eran las 1000 y un preguntas que Candy se hacia en la cabeza.

Continuara...

Hola lindos espero les alla gustado este capitulo, no olvides dejar tu comentario y seguir la serie nos leemos la proxima chau.


End file.
